Michelle Obama and Waluigi: How the Love of a Lifetime came to Life
by MemeChives69
Summary: Michelle and Waluigi meet. They kiss. Hahoooooo


Michelle was sorting some papers in the white house of supremacy with her neo communist faggot ass nigger husbando The Rock Johnson. The rock was polishing his gameboys he got from lord satan because they meant a lot to him. As did Jim Crow during the good ol days. Michelle missed getting whipped by black white nazis everyday and this made her sad on extreme levels. Like extreme bRUH MOUNTAIN DEW BEW KAZZOI banjoo. Banjo was raping Michelle while she was doing this but she didn't care, as she squirted her enormous amounts of peach fanta inside her nostrils. "Hey, Banjo, could you stop?" said michelle in the most dog sounding noise of all time GUINESS BOOK OF WORRRRRRLLLDD RECOOORRRDDDDSSSSSS. This angered banjio to ejaculate on her pubie moobies. Michelle flipped out and killed herself right then and there. And then Banjo took off his face mask and revealed himself to be Michelle. Donny Trump then again whipped out the wholle titty and michelle came on him and died. After all of this commotion, the rock decided to fuck a goat and eat its cheese. This angered Michelle,"why would you do this to me, baby bo goo ma foo foo fa fu ga goo?" The rock bobamba then again, for the 800.364236896123461234601236412612362364236th time, got up and cut of her tiddies and said,"Because nigga, i aint gon lie, you gay as shit. Goat ass is best ass, thottie." They divorced. Michelle is hamloss(AKA homeless). She lived on the streets of new new york citayyyy and she was trying to sell her high quality mustards to other civilians. No one would bat an eyew, so she screamed in the most ape like tone yet,"Sticks and NIGGERS NEEED TO HANG ON TREES." THIS summoned Bathroom CLEANER DELUXE FOR ONLY 666 dallers. AND then he dissipated. MIchelle sat there in utmost sadness,"Who will take me home and lick my ear wax for me now?" And then, out of nowhere a hand was reaching towards her, it was a rather lankey hand. She looked up and it was his childhood dream boy, Waluagis Columbus. What a mother fucker. She pulled out her glock and shot off his dick. He then screeched and turned into a cum god gargoyle and came all over humpty Michellie. His dickle fickle pickle wound multiplied into several other vaginas and started to fuck the SHIT SHIT SHIT out of Lord Michelle. This turned Michelle into blood god and she started to cum for cum god. Wally got fucking triggered and whipped out his own father and started to face fuck him like a nigger on aids. He screamed,"SNITCHES GO TO HELL ALONG WITH JESUS CHRIST." everything calmed down in the span of ten years but it only took seven seconds to calm down. Michelle then said,"Wally, wanna go out with me and marry my infant pussy ;) ;) ;) ;)?" Waluigi then said,"WAAAAAAA." tHEY HELD HANDS and went to the fanciest restaurant in Detriot. They got raped, shanked, and robbed by seven fucking human beings of black color but this didn;'t bother Waluigi, all he cared about was dat whol tiddi. He thought,"Wa WAc AWAEWA WA WA wA AwA AWA AW ASWA AWA AwA AswA AwA AwAAWA AWA AWA aqwAD AwAcWA w AAw Aw Aw Aw AW WA wA wA WA wA w Aw Aw AW AW wA wA wA wA w Aw Aw Aw AW WA w Aw AW."(Translates to mom) They arrived right on top of the mountain of everest and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu which was ass. Because ass is part of you complete breakfast, along with the power packed taste of cinnamon toast crunch. Cinnamon Toast Crunch Chef guy on the cereal box raped michelle when she was a child and this triggered a supernova in the universe and the universe got reset. All quantities of human life is cum for cum god. And then Michelle screamed,"NO EXPENSIE FOOD OR ILL BURST INTO FLAMES FOR ANUBIS AND FUCK HIM DRY." THEY BEGAN TO MAKE OUT. WAluigi whipped o0ut his beautiful little ten inch disappointment. His dad named it. It was zig zagging like a ZIGZAGOON on crack a lacckadoodle fuck nucks."Hey, lap top drop top apple pie slavery boy?" said Michelle in the horniest tone yet. "Will you fuck me?' Waluigi then whispered into her ear and said,"Wa." Michelle came and this disappointed Wawa Mama. He wanted to stick his hunk into another bunk but now he couldn't so he decided to go home and watch some Sword art online and eat gushers like the fucking badass he is. Michelle went with him because she's a fucking homeless loser yeah yeah yeah fuck her she's nothing but a fucking loser yeah FUCKING FUCK HERRRRRRRR. Michelle saw his meal and said,"This isn't healthy at all. Here, I'll replace it with some raw medicine cabinet, okay, telletubbie scruba dub dub moron?" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' SCREAMED WA WA"S DICK. NOT HIM, BUT OH LORD YES HIS COCKLE MANOCKLE. HIs cock started to consunme Michelle and her communist ways buy eating her out of her pussy wussy(aka her big toe. Sorry for bad translations. This is my first translation and I run a minecraft server on join now at 1800 588 2300 Im dying tonight because cum god.) Michelle then pulled down her big girl panties and started to shit like a sewage pipe. She slide on it like a slip and slide and screamed,"WHERES YOUR GOD NOW, WALUIGI?!" SHE SLIDE RIGHT INTO HIS ASS LIKE A MINION BANANANA AND STARTED TO FUCK HIM. She went faster and faster and Waluigi started to moan,"Wahhh~~~! WAQhhhhh~~! WAAHHAHHQHAHHAHAQ!~~!~!~!~! KYUN MICHELLE~KUN." He then ejkaculated out of his mnouth. He then woke up and found out it was all a dream. He turned to his side and saw nobody. Yeah, I bet you were expecting someone, huh? Well fuck you and your dog. Waluigi then got up and saw Michelle dead on his floor and realized this wasn't a dream. Biggie smalls then came out of his foreskin and said,"I am your mustard stand now, Coca cola Martin luther king apple boy nigger." The universe reset for the fourth time and this time, this time Michelle and waluigi made out and lived happily ever after. The end.

Nah boi, since when was it okay for interracial marriage? FUCK THAT. They got sent to north korea and got fucked by kim dong un.  
And then he threw up cum ponies on them and they died  
Fin Minion meme


End file.
